


monsta x group chat

by PeachyPinkSeokjin



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Eventual Relationships, Group chat, I don't know how to tag this already, I have 0 idea, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, monsta x group chat, uhhhhh I'm sorry parents, very bad attempt at humor, wonderful tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-23 15:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14937122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyPinkSeokjin/pseuds/PeachyPinkSeokjin
Summary: monsta x group chat xwhatever





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry
> 
> intro thing

_Minhyuk created a group chat_

_Minhyuk added Jooheon, Changkyun and 4 others_

**Hyungwon:** it's 2 am, goodnight

**Minhyuk:** >:(

**Kihyun:** why am I here

**Kihyun:** what's the point of this

**Minhyuk:** to understand

_Kihyun left the group chat_

_Minhyuk added Kihyun_

**Kihyun:** fuck off

**Changkyun:** there are children hereeeeeeee

 

 


	2. uwu love me father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shownu = lonely father  
> wonho = wonho ( I can't think of one :D )  
> hyungwon = turtlewon  
> minhyuk = uwu master  
> kihyun = bitter  
> jooheon = mega oof  
> changkyun = ka-chang
> 
> the story will be told in Kihyun's point of view for the post part

**mega oof:**  love me hyunwoo

 **lonely father:** I do

 **ka-chang:** I don't believe him

 **uwu master:** same here

_uwu master changed the name to Love Me Father_

do you only text when it's late or early morning

 **ka-chang:** ;)

 **ka-chang:** what does my nm anyway

 **uwu master:** ka-ching but ka-chang

 **uwu master:** because your _chang_ kyun

 **uwu master:** do you get it

 **uwu master:** wow I'm hilarious

you're horrendous

 **uwu master:** I thought you liked me kihyun :(

_uwu master changed name to umu_

**ka-chang:** disgusting

 **umu:** I thought it would be better

we could tell

 **mega oof:** even tho you complained it was late you're still talking

 **mega oof:** huh

 **mega oof:** kihyun

 **mega oof:** kihyun

 **mega oof:** kihyun

 **mega oof:** kihyun

 **mega oof:** kihyun

 **mega oof:** k

 **mega oof:** i

 **mega oof:** h

 **mega oof:** y

 **mega oof:** u

 **mega oof:** n

 **umu:** kihyun?

 **ka-chang:** you killed him

 **umu:** sad, jooheon why?

 **mega oof:** I'm sorry :(((

 **ka-chang:** nvm, he texted me saying "tell joe to stfu I'm going to bed gn"

 **ka-chang:** joe

 **lonely father:** joe

 **umu:** joe

 **mega oof:** joe

 **mega oof:** j

 **mega oof:** o

 **mega oof:** e

 **mega oof:** !

 **mega oof:** he doesn't say gn to us, only you smh

 **lonely father:** smh?

 **umu:** shaking my head

 **mega oof:** shaking my head

 **ka-chang:** they beat me to it

 **umu:** ha

 **mega oof:** ha

 **ka-chang:** you guys on the next level shit or what

 **ka-chang:** tell me where you found it

 **lonely father:** changkyun

 **ka-chang:** sorry dad :( ily I'll sleep now

 **umu:** I love you

 **mega oof:**   I love you

 **lonely father:** I know some stuff

 **umu:** sorry

 **mega oof:** sorry


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shownu = lonely father  
> wonho = wonho  
> hyungwon = turtlewon  
> minhyuk = umu  
> kihyun = bitter  
> jooheon = mega oof  
> changkyun = ka-chang

**lonely father:** minhyuk change my name :(

 **umu:** ok father ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ

_umu changed lonely father's name to father of six_

**father of six:**  fine 

 **ka-chang:** change mine :(

 **umu:** no

 **ka-chang:** why are you so soft for Hyunwoo

 **umu:** because he's our father

finally, it's not night

 **ka-chang:** only for you ( ˘ ³˘)

(• ε •)

 **umu:** and u call me soft

 **ka-chang:** it's because you are!

 **ka-chang:** you're softer

 **umu:** no

 **wonho:** yes

 **ka-chang:** sEE

 **umu:** ( ´･ω･) n-no

 **mega oof:** how do you manage to stutter over text

 **umu:** I'm that powerful joe

 **mega oof:** I'm not joe! _jooheon_

I only know joe

who is this jooheon

 **turtlewon:** minhyuk change joe's name to joe

 **umu** **:** (^///^) of course!

_umu changed mega oof's name to joe the hoe_

**joe the hoe:** wtf

 **wonho** **:** why do I not have a cool nm :(

 **umu** **:** I couldn't think of one sorry won

 **wonho:** U・♀・U

 **umu:** who had a niame for won

 **umu:** has & name

 **turtlewon:** won

 **father of six:** wonbit (wonho + rabbit)

 **joe the hoe:** wonhoe

 **joe the hoe:** join me wonho

 **ka-chang:** wumbo

wondick

_umu changed wonho's name to wondikc_

_umu changed wondikc's name to wondick_

**umu:** finally

 **wondick:** thanks


	4. = gay

**turtlewon:** suck my ass kihyun

:p

 **umu:** no

 **turtlewon:**?

 **umu:** he will not suck your ass

 **umu:** because

 **umu:** 1\. He's gay and that's a straight thing to do

 **ka-chang:** not to a guy

 **umu:** shut up

 **ka-chang:** aorry

 **umu:** thnk u

 **umu:** 2\. he's a bottom

yoo kihyun = not gay

 **joe the hoe:** you can't be the only straighty here

 **wondick:** wjat about me and father

 **umu:** you're very gay won

 **umu:** both wons

 **turtlewon:** leave me out of this

at leas the topic isn't abput you

 **umu:** we have 0 idea abt fthaer

 **umu:** going back to the topic

 **joe the hoe:** not lets stop for now and talk about how minhyukswriting is getting worse

 **umu:** (I had atocorect on now I don't I don't like it)

 **joe the hoe:** I don't uderstand you

 **umu:** back to the topic

 **umu:** I forgot

 **father of six:** how ki's not straight

 **ka-chang:** how kihyun is a stragihty

 **umu:** thnk u

 **umu:** ki sweets, you r in a grp with at least 5 gays

 **ka-chang:** what about me I'm new

 **umu:** I figured

 **ka-chang:** you figureed right

 **umu:** hyuk is never wrong

minukulele

_joe the hoe changed umu's name to miniukulele_

**father of six:** how did jooheon get admin rights??

 **umu:** he did me a faor and I told him he can't chang his nme

 **joe the hoe:** it's stupid

* * *

_your chats with turtle_

**turtle:** havn't you told them

 **satan in a jar:** why would I?

 **turtle:** because they're your friends?

 **turtle:** why have you dtold me then?

 **satan in a jar:** because I know minhyuk and a few others will tell others.

 **satan in a jar:** Only you and hyuwoo know

 **satan in a jar:** I can trust you guys

 **turtle:** why can't you be this nice all the time

* * *

_minhyuk made a group_

_minhyuk added hyungwon, wonho, and 3 others_

_minhyuk changed the name to kihyun = gay_

**minhyuk:** this grp chat i for making ki realize he's g a y

 **changkyun:** what happens if he's actually straight

 **minhyuk:** I'm unadpting him

 **minhyuk:** one of my children shall not be s t r a i g h t

 **hyunwoo:** lets just respect him

 **hyunwoo:** if he says he's not gay, then respect him

I agreee with hyunwoo

 **hyunwoo:** thank you hyungwon

 **jooheon:** he can't tho, I swear he was checking someine out

there was a cat behind him, later when you left he went to hang out with the cat

animals always come first for kihyun

 **minhyuk:** dsappntg

 **changkyun:** what

 **jooheon:** disappoingting

 **changkyun:** I'm questioning reality

 **hyunwoo:** don't do that

 **minhyuk:** wonho is rlly quite

 **wonho:** you almost did it

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shownu = father of six  
> wonho = wondick  
> hyungwon = turtlewon  
> minhyuk = miniukuldld  
> kihyun = bitter  
> jooheon = joe the hoe  
> changkyun = ka-chang

**joe the hoe:** I'm not even a hoe

 

 **miniukulele** **:** too bad

 **joe the hoe:** I thought you liked me

 **miniukulele:** I do :(

 **miniukulele:** it just funny

 **joe the hoe:** only to you guys

˙ ͜ʟ˙

 **joe the hoe:** kihyun shut up

(ง °ل͜°) ง

 **ka-chang:** ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ I'll fight with yoo kihyun!

 **miniukulele:** how many of you guys are watching

 **wondick:** (─‿‿─)

 **father of six:** ʕ≧ᴥ≦ʔ

 **miniukulele:** hyungwon?

 **turtlewon:** (-。-)

 **ka-chang:** move to private chat, not in a group chat

changkyun, did you use yoo as you?

 **ka-chang:** now you realize?

 **ka-chang:** *sigh*

 **joe the hoe:** real tlk, I gto a cheexit but  2 in 1

 **joe the hoe:** conntceed

not going to ask

 **turtlewon:** connected, conntceed. little bit confused but carry on

 **joe the hoe:** they were soulmate but I 8 em

 **joe the hoe:** feel bad? yes. I 9 em @ rhesame time so I don't mind so mch

 **miniukulele:** no ters!

 **joe the hoe:** they hvn't left my eys yet thO!

 **turtlewon:** getting somewhere, soon you'll not even text us about it

we only can hope 

**joe the hoe:** why cant youlove me hyun

 **turtlewon:** keep dreaming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hate writing minhyuk's and jooheon's text, I might just give up in the future (most likely I will)


End file.
